1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for shoulder arthroplasty and, more particularly, to a humeral component and other associated surgical components and instruments for use in shoulder arthroplasty.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A natural shoulder joint may undergo degenerative changes due to a variety of etiologies. When these degenerative changes become so far advanced and irreversible, it may ultimately become necessary to replace a natural shoulder joint with a prosthetic shoulder joint. When implantation of such a shoulder joint prosthesis becomes necessary, the natural head portion of the humerus is resected and a cavity is created in the intramedullary canal of the host humerus for accepting a humeral component. The humeral component includes a head portion used to replace the natural head of the humerus. Once the humeral component has been implanted, the humeral cavity positioned at the scapula socket may also be resurfaced and shaped to accept a glenoid component. The humeral component generally includes an articulating surface which engages an articulates with the socket portion of the glenoid component.
It is generally known in the art to provide a shoulder joint prosthesis having a humeral component, as discussed above. However, current prior art humeral components along with the associated surgical components and instruments utilized during shoulder arthroplasty suffer from many disadvantages.
For example, since the humeral component is subject to various types of loading by the glenoid component, the humeral component must offer a stable and secure articulating surface. To achieve this, some humeral components provide a post or stem attached to a lateral surface of the prosthetic humeral head. These humeral components are generally a single piece system with a single stem, which is inserted and cemented into a hole bored deeply into the intramedullary cavity. However, such existing humeral components also exhibit several disadvantages. For example, these types of stemmed humeral components utilize a large stem to stabilize and secure the humeral component to the humerus. Such humeral components increase the amount of bone tissue removed, while also increasing the labor and complexity of the shoulder arthroplasty. Other stemmed humeral components may offer a larger diameter stem. However, the larger diameter stem also requires excess bone tissue to be removed which may not be practical in some patients.
Other prior art humeral components, such as that disclosed in WO 01/67988 A2 sets out a stemless humeral component or head that provides an integral cruciform shape that includes two planar intersecting fins. While this type of humeral component addresses the amount of bone tissue removed, this type of system provides little versatility or adjustments to a surgeon performing the shoulder arthroplasty. Moreover, this type of system does not provide additional enhanced fixation other than the planar intersecting fins.
Additionally, most prior art humeral components only rely on the stem to secure the humeral component into the intramedullary canal, via a cement mantle or bone attachment. The stem may also include grooves or holes, which act as an anchor, once the stem is cemented within the intramedullary canal. The medial surface of most humeral components are thus generally overlooked to enhance cement fixation and are therefore generally smooth. Although some humeral components may include a few longitudinal grooves and others may include both grooves and depressions on the medial surface, such surface enhancements only utilize or texture a portion of the medial surface, thereby not advantageously using the entire medial surface.
What is needed then is a modular humeral component and associated surgical components for use in shoulder arthroplasty which do not suffer from the above-mentioned disadvantages. This in turn, will provide a humeral component which is stable and secure, reduces the overall amount of bone tissue required to be removed, increases a surgeon""s available components utilizing a single sized post, reduces the overall surgical time and complexity, increases overall medial surface area, enhances and increases post strength without increasing overall post diameter, provides a fully enhanced or textured medial surface for enhanced cement fixation or bone fixation and increased overall stability, provides for a uniform cement mantle, and provides increased tensile and shear strength. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide such a humeral component and associated surgical components for use in shoulder arthroplasty.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, an apparatus and method for shoulder arthroplasty is disclosed. The apparatus and method employs a modular humeral component and other associated surgical components for use in the shoulder arthroplasty. In this regard, the modular humeral component is adapted to be implanted into a humerus and engaged by a glenoid portion of a scapular component.
In one preferred embodiment, a modular humeral component is used for shoulder arthroplasty such that the humeral component is adapted to be implanted into a humerus and engage a glenoid component. The humeral component includes a head member having a first articulating surface and a second fixation surface, which is opposite to the first articulating surface. The first articulating surface is adapted to engage the articulating surface of the glenoid component and the second fixation surface is adapted to engage a fixation component. The fixation component has a first surface adapted to be secured to the head member and a second surface that is generally opposite the first surface. The second surface includes a fixation member adapted to be secured to the humerus.
Use of the present invention provides an apparatus and method for shoulder arthroplasty, and specifically, a modular humeral component and associated surgical components for use in shoulder arthroplasty. As a result, the aforementioned disadvantages associated with the currently available humeral components and associated surgical components for shoulder arthroplasty have been substantially reduced or eliminated.